


Perfect

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival looked at the clothes laid out on the bed. He couldn't believe he was going to do it.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread  
Written for Kinkalot challenge 3 : Kink Link   
Prompt : Crossdressing - Masturbation - "I'm still standing", Elton John

Percival looked at the clothes laid out on the bed. He couldn't believe he was going to do it.

He remembered how it had been with Cenred. How in love he had been. How he had thought he could confess what he wanted to do… and how Cenred had laughed and kept mocking him for it.

It was different now. He had Gwaine, he had forgotten about Cenred. He had finally picked up the pieces of his life without him on his mind. 

“Do you want me to leave you? So you can get all pimped up for me?” Gwaine asked, taking Percival out of his thoughts. 

Percival nodded. He was afraid that Gwaine would not like it and reject him but he also liked the idea of surprising his boyfriend.

Gwaine came behind him and put a kiss on his neck before leaving the bedroom. Percival simply adored when he did that. He knew that Gwaine had to tiptoe to kiss him there. It was like that between them. Percival was taller, bulkier but it was always Gwaine that protected him, comforted him.

Percival focused on the clothes again. He couldn't help but wonder where Gwaine had found them. Women clothes that fit him weren't that easy to find. Percival wondered if Gwaine had had the clothes made for him.

Percival took off his bathrobe and took the knickers in his hands. Black satin with pieces of lace on the sides. He put them on. They fitted perfectly and hid his cock. He took the bra next, then the tights.

The dress was made of dark wine velvet. The cleavage was covered in black lace as were the long sleeves. It was classy. The long slit adding a sexy touch. Gwaine had great taste. Percival put it on. The dress was perfectly cut..It looked like there was a tiny waist where there was a male body. It made him look more feminine but not in a ludicrous way.

Percival looked on the bed where one object remained. The wig. Percival had never worn one before. It was like the last step he wasn't ready to take. His short hair keeping the man visible under the women clothes. But today he wanted to do it fully. It was a short cut, dark blonde hair. He took his time to put it on. 

The make-up was Percival’s preferred part. It was also the only thing he had kept doing when he had been with Cenred. Secretly, when Cenred was away. Only eyeliner and lipstick when he was in a hurry. Full contouring when he had more time. 

Percival looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was ready. He sat on the bed, crossing his legs, making the best of the slit in the dress and checked the wig was in place before finally calling Gwaine.

As he waited, he couldn’t help but be afraid of Gwaine’s reaction. He knew Gwaine wasn’t like Cenred but still… It was the first time they did this… What if Gwaine did like to see him like that?

The door opened. Gwaine came in and stopped… A flash of fear got through Percival but Gwaine’s face and the “Wow” that came from his lips dissolved it.

“You’re stunning,” Gwaine added as he came closer. He turned around the bed, not coming too close, just admiring. And for the first time, Percival felt beautiful.

“Can I ask you something?” Gwaine asked.

“Yes.”

“I want to watch you.”

“That’s what you’re doing now.”

A mischievous smile appeared on Gwaine’s lips.

“I want to watch you… While you touch yourself…”

Percival felt a shiver run down his whole body. Gwaine wanted a show. Percival didn’t know if he could do that but he wanted to try. And his cock that was slowly getting hard seemed to agree.

He leaned back on the bed, then, with slow movements, he let his hand slip under the slit of the dress to reach his hardening cock, touching himself above the silk. 

“Tell me, Percy. Tell me how it feels to wear these clothes…” Gwaine asked as he sat at the end of the bed, careful not to touch Percival’s legs.

“Great…”

“Just great?”

“Wonderful.”

“You look wonderful.”

Percival kept touching himself and Gwaine kept watching. 

“I want to see more,” Gwaine said after a few seconds of silence, briefly touching the hem of the dress. 

Percival understood and lifted the skirt of the dress to his waist. He heard the small moan when Gwaine discovered the tights and the knickers. 

Percival touched himself again, enjoying the way his boyfriend was entirely focused on him. After a moment, he let his hand go under the knickers and finally touch his skin. 

They went on like that until Percival’s movement became more hurried and little moans came from his mouth.

“What do you want to do?”

“Now?” Percy asked, breathless.

“Now, later… Tell me about all your desires…”

Percival’s hand slowed down as he tried to understand what Gwaine meant.

“Tell me, Percy… I want to make fulfill all your wants… I want to do everything with you…”

Percy sighed in pleasure when he understood that Gwaine was offering understanding and acceptance. What he had always longed for.

“I… I want to dress up… not only in bed. Sometimes during the day… here with you… Simpler clothes…” Percival words were interrupted by moans and hard breaths. He kept touching himself. His movements were assured, natural. The images that came to his mind were as arousing as the strokes on his shaft.

“Play the perfect wife for me?”

Percival nodded. 

“Yes… Wait for you… Welcome you... “

“I’d love that. You’re so beautiful like that, Percy. Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Each compliment coming out of Gwaine’s mouth went directly to Percival’s cock.

Gwaine who was still not touching, just watching.

“Gwaine...I… I want…”

“Tell me.”

“Touch me. Please.”

“If I touch you, I won’t be able to hold on… I’m going to ravish you.”

Percival stopped masturbating.

“Do it then.”


End file.
